


Sex friend's or something more?

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Tweek somehow end's up in a sex based relationship with Craig Tucker, at least that's what he think's, they've never spoken about it, so he has no idea what they are to each other.





	Sex friend's or something more?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own the character's.  
> I put non-con just in case but it's really mild dub-con.

It's too much pressure!  
I work four day's a week after school, every working day at 6:30pm my shift ends. Every working day at 6:28pm Craig Tucker walks through the door. He stares at me with his bored eyes, orders 2 black coffee's then waits outside the front of the shop for me.  
It started two month's ago, up until then he had never even spoke a word to me, I didn't even think he knew my name. I'm invisible to teachers and everyone else at school calls me freak or spaz. I couldn't remember the last time someone other than my parents called me by my actual name.  
So when one of the hottest guys at my school walked into the store, I never expected to hear my name come from his lips but that's exactly what happened, he asked me in his nasally monotonous voice. "Tweek, what time do you get off?"  
I started freaking out, pulling at my hair, basically doing all the things that make people call me a spaz. My dad answered for me, ignoring my freak out, Craig nodded, said he'd be back then and left.  
I couldn't focus for the rest of my shift, spilling coffee, dropping mugs, giving the wrong change, I was a nervous wreck right up until he walked in for the second time that night.  
That was when our daily ritual started. He bought 2 coffee's, waited outside, I wanted to run out of the back door and sprint home but if I did that, he would beat me up for sure, he was probably going to beat me up anyway, I couldn't think of any other reason for someone like Craig Tucker to speak to me.  
I gulped down a few beta blockers before walking out to meet Craig.  
He handed me one of the coffees without a word, then started walking, when I didn't follow, he stopped, looked back at me, gesturing with his head to follow him.  
We walked in silence all the way to Stark's pond, Craig leaned against a tree as he finally finished his coffee. I finished mine less that a minute after he handed it to me.  
Once he had discarded the styrofoam cup, he stepped toward me, pushing me back into a nearby tree. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch that was sure to come. Instead, soft warm lips connected with my own.  
I was frozen, no idea what kind of bullying this was supposed to be.  
I gasped as one of Craig's cold hands slid under the back of my shirt, he stuck his tongue in my open mouth, I had never been kissed before, it felt good, even if I didn't know why he was doing it.  
I got lost in both the kiss and my own thoughts, so I didn't even notice Craig remove my pants, not until a finger covered in some kid of cold gel was pushed inside me. I yelped at the unfamiliar feeling, it wasn't painful but it felt weird.  
Craig's free hand slid up the front of my shirt stopping once he reached my chest. His finger's circled and rubbed at my nipple until it became hard, he then started to pinch it as well.  
I moaned into Craig's mouth, my face flushing red at the sound I didn't know I could make. He seemed encouraged by the noise, kissing me harder and pinching my other nipple as he pushed a second finger inside me.  
The second finger hurt a little and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Craig, clinging to him.  
"If you want me to stop, say something." He said breaking the kiss and staring into my eyes.  
Did I want it to stop? I had got caught up in all these new sensations that I didn't really think about it. After going so far it seemed stupid to stop, even though I knew not stopping meant I would end up getting fucked by Craig Tucker.  
Not exactly how I imagined losing my virginity, actually I thought I'd die a virgin, unless I got sent to prison and traded for cigarette's, or sold into slavery.  
I decided even though I was scared, I was kind of enjoying it, so I reconnected our lips, I was too nervous to speak and hoped he would understand.  
He did. He took control of the kiss and pushed his fingers deeper inside me, hitting a spot that felt incredible, I moaned into Craig's mouth, spurring him on, he repeatedly thrust his finger's against that same spot before pushing a third finger in.  
There was pain but the pleasure of the constant stabbing against that spot overwhelmed it. I was moaning so much, I was grateful Craig's mouth was there to swallow most of the noise.  
Suddenly everything stopped, Craig pulled his finger's out of me, stopped pinching my nipple and even stopped kissing. I was still clinging on to him, staring at him confused.  
Craig just looked amused as he pulled out my legs from under me wrapping them around his waist. I yelped clinging onto him harder, blushing with embarrassment once more. Craig pinned my body more firmly to the tree with his own.  
I heard the sound of a zipper, followed by a sigh from Craig, then a squelching sound, then one more sigh from Craig as a shiver ran through his body.  
He spoke for the second time since we left the store. "This will hurt, try to relax."  
With that, I felt something much bigger than finger's pushing against my hole. I flinched at the new pressure, his hard cock pushing against my tight virgin hole.  
Craig reconnected our lips as he slowly, inch by inch pushed into me. It was nothing like the fingers, it was burning hot and felt like I was being split in two.  
I tried focusing on the kiss and the taste of coffee that still lingered on his tongue. It didn't help much. Craig was huge, or at least felt huge.  
After an agonising five minutes, he seemed to be fully inside me. He didn't move, just kept kissing me while I adjusted to this new intrusion.  
I'm not sure how long we stood there just kissing but eventually I relaxed enough for Craig to start moving. Very slowly, he would withdraw a small amount, then push back in, with every movement he took more and more out until only the head remained.  
By that point he was able to thrust into me at a faster pace, hitting that same spot he found with his fingers, wracking my body with pleasure, I half screamed half moaned his name.  
I could feel him smirking against my lip's, he probably found it funny how much of a virgin I was. I tensed up, feeling humiliated and embarrassed, I could feel myself clenching around his steel hard cock.  
Craig grunted out a "Fuck!" as he throbbed inside me, shooting his cum deep in me, he continued thrusting, shooting spurt after spurt of his seed.  
He rested his forehead against mine, panting hard. His cock still inside me. Once his breathing evened out, his stuck his hand between us, fisting my aching cock, I had been so focused on the feeling of his cock inside me, I completely forgot about my own.  
I came seconds after he touched me, covering his hand and making a mess of both our shirts.  
Under normal circumstances, I would panic and beg him not to beat me up for dirtying his clothes but I was to fucked out to think straight.  
I just stayed put until Craig's cock slipped out of me and he let go of my leg's. I pulled my pant's up, feeling some come drip down my leg.  
I couldn't walk properly afterwards, so Craig gave me a piggyback home. Somehow that was more embarrassing than the fucking.  
When we got to my house, Craig told me to give him my phone, he handed back after a few seconds, he looked like he was going to say something but something near my house caught his attention.  
I looked over to see both my parents watching us through the window. I guess seeing their friendless loser of a son with another person was a once in a lifetime event to them. Craig turned back to me but said nothing, he just walked away looking kind of annoyed.  
When I got inside I received a text from Craig, my face went red as I read it.  
From Craig: Tweek, don't forget to get the cum out. P.S delete this text after reading.  
After that day, nothing changed at school between me and Craig. We both went about our day's as usual. Even though we had each other's numbers, we never called or text each other.  
He would just show up everyday, well every day I worked, which was Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's. We would walk in silence to Stark's pond, where we would have some form of sex. We never spoke, other than moaning each other's name's and obscenities and once when I gave Craig a blow job for the first time, he instructed how to do it properly.  
You'd think I would of gotten used to it by now-but no. I still feel anxious every time, counting down the minute's, the second's until Craig walks through the doors.  
I never thought I would be sex friend's with anyone, let alone Craig Tucker, not that we're friend's. I don't really care what we call it, I like doing it. Sex with Craig feel's good and just feeling the warmth of another body close to mine is nice.  
It's 6:25 three minutes until Craig gets here. I look anywhere but the door, the minute my eyes meet his, my face will flush.  
6:26 I wipe down one of the table's a customer just left.  
6:27 I make a fresh pot of coffee.  
6:28 I hear the ding of the door opening. I wait for the usual order.  
I look up, the sound was just from the last customer leaving.  
6:29 Craig still isn't here, he usually arrives at exactly 6:28. Maybe he isn't coming. It's not like we ever made any promises to meet. He just showed up. So I assumed he would keep doing so.  
6:30 My shift ends. I buy two coffee's and step outside. I look around just in case, Craig is nowhere in sight. I finish my coffee in seconds. Take out my phone and stare are Craig's number.  
I put my phone away. Like I said, we never promised to meet. I don't want to be a nuisance to Craig.  
I start walking absentmindedly, figuring I may as well go home. I take my time drinking the second coffee. I spend the whole time thinking about Craig. My head automatically going to negative places.  
I'm startled out of my thoughts by the sound of laughing, I look up to see that I've walked to Stark's pond even though I intended to go home.  
My hand closes around the cup I'm holding crushing it as I hear the laughter again. I look around for the source but can't see anybody.  
I want to turn around and leave but my body moves forward on it's own, slowly getting closer to where the noise seems to be coming from.  
I round a corner almost having a heart attack when I see a group of people sitting around a fire. I jump back hiding myself behind a tree, clasping my free hand over my mouth to make sure I don't make a sound.  
I sneak a peek around the tree and instantly recognise one of them by his blue chullo. Craig. So this is why he didn't come today. He's drinking with his friend's. Of course spending time with his friend's would be more important.  
I recognise some of the other's too, Clyde Donavon, Stan Marsh, Token Black, Bebe Steven's, Wendy Test-something, Kenny Mccormick. There are a few girl's and guy's I don't recognise.  
I watch as Craig, Clyde, Stan and Kenny all do a shot of something, while everyone else laughs. I can't hear them properly when they speak from where I am.  
Even though I can't hear them, I think they're playing the drinking game never have I ever. I've overheard the girl's going on about it before. One person says something they've never done and anyone who has done it drinks.  
I watch them drink, laugh and drink some more. I'm not sure how long I watch but it's much darker now, only the light from the fire illuminating them.  
I see Clyde take Craig's chullo and try it on. Craig punches Clyde in the nuts and takes it back. Everyone else start's laughing while Clyde cries.  
The laughter changes to whistling and cheer's. Bebe is straddling Craig, kissing him while she pulls at the strings of his chullo.  
I feel tears rolling down my face. Why? Why does it hurt to watch this?  
I drop the cup and run. I don't stop until I'm back home in my room. It's hard to breathe, my throat and lungs burn. I sit on my bedroom floor, rocking back and forth, tearing at my hair.  
The image of Craig laughing, having fun, kissing that, that bitch! run through my head. The tears flow harder, I haven't stopped crying since I left Stark's pond, what if I die of dehydration!!  
OH GOD!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?  
Craig Craig CRAIG CRAIG CRAIG!!!  
\----------------------------------------------  
Craig's pov:  
"Never have I ever... tasted sperm!" One of the random girls Clyde invited said blushing like the virgin she probably is."  
I drink, so does Clyde, Token, Marsh, Kenny, in fact all the guys do. Some maintaining they've only tasted their own. Wendy and Bebe drink, no surprise there, some of the other girls do too but not all of them.  
Token has a devious look on his face as he speaks. "Never have I ever, been fucked by Kenny"  
I flip him off as I do another shot. Clyde, Marsh and for some reason Kenny drinking too.  
Marsh's and Clyde's faces are both beet red. I feel my own cheek's heat up slightly but there is no way I'm as red as those two. Everyone else starts laughing. It's no secret Kenny swing's both ways and get's around but it is surprising that none of the girl's here had been with him.  
Most of them are pretty easy, maybe Kenny just likes a challenge, or they're not being honest, if so Kenny isn't saying anything.  
"Hold the fuck up, why are YOU drinking dude? How did you fuck yourself? You're big but not that fucking big!" Clyde all but shouts pointing an accusing finger at Kenny.  
"You would know." Wendy says with a smirk, causing more laughter and Clyde's face once again becoming very red.  
"Hahaha Wellllllll I might have made a mould out of my own dick for a certain someone and made a Kenny sized dildo. It looked soo good I just had to try it out.~ I get why you guys moaned so much" Kenny winked. Clyde went bright red for the third time, Marsh for the second and the loudest laughter yet erupted from the group.  
I pulled my chullo lower over my face as I finished a beer, tossing the empty can to the side and opening a new one. We were allowed to drink beer freely, only the tequila shot's were for this pointless game.  
"Never have I ever fucked an apple pie." I decide to see if Clyde can be embarrassed more than he already is.  
He can.  
"C-C-Craigggg." He whines my name at an annoyingly high pitch.  
"No fucking way."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Omg so gross ahaha."  
"I-it was because of the movie, THE MOVIE." Clyde glares at me when everyone just laughs harder. Like it's my fault he did something so idiotic.  
We kept drinking and playing the stupid game, learning embarrassing thing's about each other, mostly sexual.  
By the time the sun had completely gone down, we were all pretty wasted.  
I was starting to feel annoyed. I'd normally have Tweek in my arms, feeling his warmth against me, hearing his pleasured voice in my ear, tasting every inch of his skin my tongue can reach.  
Well, I guess it isn't all bad. I always feel so tense around Tweek, never able to say anything. I haven't even worked up the nerve to text him. Now that I think of it, I didn't tell him I wouldn't be coming today.  
I was on my way when Clyde dragged me off. I haven't missed a shift of his since I started seeing him. I hope he doesn't freak out. I'm woken from my thought's of Tweek by Clyde, stealing my chullo.  
Big mistake. I punch my best friend straight in the ball's. He start's crying while everyone else laughs at him. I just take my chullo back. He must be used to being laughed at by now.  
I feel a pressure on my leg's. Bebe, crawls on top of me, straddling me. What the fuck does this slut want? She starts pulling on the strings of my chullo. This damn bitch. I will fucking headbutt you.  
She pushes her lips against mine. Everyone is whistling and hollering. Annoying. Bebe is a terrible kisser, bumping her teeth against mine, trying to suck on my tongue like a vacuum.  
Disgusting. This is not the blonde I want straddling and kissing me right now. Or ever.  
"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Two of the girls scream, startling Bebe off of me. I suppress a chuckle as the bitch falls on her ass. I should thank them for ending my suffering but that's obviously never going to happen.  
"S-something j-just ran past those bushes. O-over there!" One of the two girls stutters, pointing in the direction of the entrance.  
Marsh, urged on by Wendy- one of the two people to have Marsh completely whipped, the other being Kyle Brovlowski, his best friend/ boyfriend- walked over to where the girls were pointing.  
He looked around, called out a few times, then bent down for some reason.  
"Nothing but this." He said upon returning, throwing down a styrofoam cup. The girls start talking, insisting they saw something.  
I ignore them. Focused on the cup. I don't remember seeing that on the way in. Not that I was paying particularly close attention to litter.  
There's no way Tweek would've come here, right?  
I take my phone out, still ignoring the chattering around me. No messages, mo missed calls. Although, Tweek's never contacted me before. Even at school he wont look at me. We've been acting like normal.  
There's no way he would come by himself if I didn't pick him up.  
"I'm leaving." I say standing up and flipping everyone off. There are a few noises of protest, Clyde's whining standing out the most. Even after I punch him in the balls he wants me to stay. Lovable idiot.  
Even though there's no way Tweek would come here. I can't shake this nagging feeling of unease. I decide to go to his house to check on him. I want to see him anyway. More so after that slut got her germs on me. I need some Tweek kisses to disinfect.  
After an uneventful walk I arrive at Tweek's house, somewhat sobered up. I knock on the door but there's no answer although there are light's on.  
Tweek Bro's is open till midnight on Friday's-People love that coffee(meth) at the weekend- so it's possible Tweek's parent's are both still working.  
I try the door and find it's unlocked. Ignoring both legality and moral's I enter the house. My half drunken state wanting to find Tweek no matter what. I slowly, quietly walk up the stair's.  
I hear someone talking, as I get higher up the stair's the voice becomes clearer. "CRAIG CRAIG CRAIG"  
I sprint up the remainder of the stairs slamming open the door Tweek's voice is coming from. I see Tweek's small form on the floor, huddled up to himself, rocking as he pull's at his hair, tears streaming down his face, breathing so hard he's near hyperventilating.  
I look around the room, searching for an intruder, or something to explain why Tweek is like this.  
There's nothing. Tweek's eyes go wide when he looks up at me. I almost start crying myself, seeing him look so scared and hurt.  
I drop down to my knees, wrapping my arms around his shaking form. Pulling his head against my chest. I hear him chanting my name again, this time as a whisper. I try to reassure him.  
"It's okay Tweek. I'm here. It's gonna be ok. I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe Tweeker's."  
Tweek's hands leave his hair, clinging instead to my sides.  
"T-t-tweeker's?" He asks between sobs, his breathing slowing some.  
"Hmm. You don't like it?"  
"No!! N-no. I do. I-I've never had a ng a n-nickname before."  
"Well. Only I'm allowed to call you that though. Okay?" I pull back a little, cupping Tweek's face, wiping his tear's away with my thumb's.  
His face flushes red and he quickly buries himself in my chest once more, clinging to me tighter. He stutters an "Okay" God he's so cute!  
We stay like that for a while, just sitting and rocking while hugging. A few minute's pass and I finally think he's managed to calm down.  
Instead, his body suddenly tenses up, he pushes off of me, backing away.  
"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry J-Jesus Christ."  
Okay, that seriously came out of nowhere.  
"Tweek?"  
"I-I wont bother you anymore. I'm sorry."  
"Tweeker's? What're yo..."  
"Agh I'm s-such a mess. I'm sorry. You should be with your girlfriend, not wasting time looking after some pathetic s-s-spaz like me."  
"Tweeker's I don'..."  
"I-it's okay. I h-hope you and Bebe are h-happy together. I w-wont tell anyone about us. Agh n-not that there was ever an us! I mean a-about the stuff we did um.."  
"TWEEK!!""  
"Oh Jesus. y-yes!?"  
"Calm the fuck down. So you really were at Stark's pond earlier?" I say sighing to myself.  
"I-I'm not a stalker!! I j-just, out of habit. I-I'm sorry."  
"Hah stop apologising Tweeker's. I'm not mad. Everything's my fault. Firstly, there is no me and Bebe, she got drunk and kissed me, nothing more, she's just a slut. Understand?"  
"O-ok?" He doesn't sound very convinced.  
"Secondly. There IS an US. I'm really shitty at expressing my feelings. especially with word's. I thought my actions would be enough but I guess not." I sigh pulling off my chullo. I run my hand through my hair, grateful for the alcohol that still affects me.  
I crawl over to Tweek, sitting cross-legged opposite him. I want to hide my face in my hands but don't. I keep eye contact with Tweek, my face heating up as he stares at me, looking adorably confused.  
"I like you Tweek. In a romantic way. Just to be clear. I'm sorry for not saying this much much sooner. Tweeker's will you go out with me?"  
My face is burning and I think I broke Tweek, he hasn't blinked for a while. He's just staring at me. I'm starting to feel really nervous. I thought he liked me too, at least a little.  
"Um T-Tweek? Y-you okay?" I hope he doesn't think I'm making fun of him by stuttering, I'm genuinely freaking out right now.  
"I didn't like it." Tweek said, barely whispering. "When she kissed you."  
"It hurt. Seeing her kissing you. Seeing you smiling and laughing with them. Being perfectly happy without me. I hated it. E-even though I know I have no right to."  
"How long... were you watching tonight?" I ask quietly.  
"Um I..."  
"Did you see me punch Clyde?" Tweek has a small smile on his face that tell's me he did see. And yes his smile is insanely cute.  
I pick up my chullo. "This hat... My Grandma made it for me. It's the last thing she gave me before she died." I lean closer to Tweek, placing the chullo on his head.  
"I don't like other people touching it. But if it's you, somehow I'm okay with that. You're special."  
Tweek starts blushing looking down a little but not completely breaking eye contact. I close the distance between us, connecting our lip's, gently ghosting mine over Tweek's. The kiss is soft, so soft it's almost not there.  
When we break apart, Tweek start's giggling, actually giggling! It's got to be illegal to be so damn cute.  
He wrap's hims arms around my neck, rolling us both on our sides, so we're laying on the floor looking into each other's eyes, he gives me a shy smile, confirming that yes, he can get cuter.  
I take one of his arm's off of my shoulder, causing him to pout, but his smile returns when I interlock our finger's. Despite having sex plenty of times, this is the first time we've held hand's and it feel's a hundred times more intimate than everything else we've done.  
It's amazing how happy and content I feel, doing something so small. I could stay like this forever. Fate however seems to have other plan's.  
"Tweek, we're home." It's his mother's voice. She said "we" which mean's his dad is back too, even though It's only like 10, they're much earlier than I expected.  
We both shoot up at the sound of the voice. "I-I guess I should go." I say sadly, I really don't want to leave now.  
Tweek doesn't let go of my hand, instead he takes hold of my other hand as well, looking up at me, he looks into my eye's and ask's me. "Craig, am I r-really your boyfriend?"  
"Of course! Do you think I would make all that up?" I say, offence evident in my voice.  
"No. I don't" Tweek smiles at me as he walks toward his bedroom door, pulling me along. We walk down the stair's, he doesn't let go of my hand, squeezing it tightly.  
"M-Mom, Dad. this is Craig. M-my b-b- Agh MY BOYFRIEND! He basically screams the last part, startling me, his parent's however don't even blink. Obviously used to his erratic speech patterns.  
"Oh my, how cute." His mother says giggling.  
"Such a handsome boy, good for you son." His dad says winking.  
Both our faces are bright red. I'm happy they're so accepting of us but this is so fucking embarrassing.  
"A-anyway, don't tell anyone! Craig doesn't want people knowing."  
"Huh? I don't care if people know. In fact I want everyone to know your mine." I say, slightly confused, does he think I'd be ashamed of being gay, or of him?  
"O-oh m-me too. Y-you're really popular so... I want everyone to know your mine too."  
I pull Tweek's body against mine, placing a kiss on his forehead. I forgot his parent's were standing right next to us.  
"Soooooooo cute.~" His Mom says as a light flashes. His dad took a photo on his phone.  
Once again we are both completely red in the face. I want to die.  
"So Craig. will you be staying the night?" His dad asks, so casually I'm quite surprised.  
I want too so I ask. "I-is that okay?"  
"Of course of course, if you make our Tweek this happy, you can stay over whenever you like."  
Tweek beam's up at me with his big green eye's shining. He seems to want me to stay, as much as I want to. I say that I will stay, without taking my eyes off Tweek.  
Suddenly a hand is waved in front of my eyes. I look to the side to see Tweek's dad.  
"Wow, you boys were in your own little world, we're heading to bed for an early night, don't stay up too late."  
"Y-yea, okay, night dad."  
When he's half way upstairs his dad stop's and turns to look at us once more. Don't forget to use protection boys. He wink's at us and leave's.  
This has to be karma for all the Clyde teasing I did because this has literally been the most embarrassing day of my life. Also the happiest day of my life, so I guess the embarrassment is well worth it.  
Tweek walks us over to the couch, sitting me down first, he snuggles up against my chest getting comfy wrapping one of my arm's around him, he hand's me the t.v remote so I can choose what we watch, not that I care. Honestly I'd rather just look at him. Fuck I'm so sappy.  
"Um C-Craig?"  
"Yea Tweeker's?"  
He smile's at the nickname and I smile at him smiling.  
"I don't think, I can have s-sex tonight."  
"Hmm yea, after that it would be a little weird."  
"Yea."  
"But is it alright if we sleep in the same bed? I want to keep you in my arm's like this all night."  
"Y-yea, I would like that." Tweek blushes and show's me that shy smile again.  
I get the sudden urge for an eskimo kiss and go for it, rubbing my nose against his. I am rewarded with Tweek's precious giggle's.  
I stick a cartoon channel on, there isn't anything else worth watching and hopefully I will get to hear more of Tweek's laughs with Spongebob's help.  
After a few hours of cartoon's, shared laugh's, kisses both eskimo and regular alike, Tweek start's yawning. I pick him up bridal style, he let's out a yelp and look's up at me pouting when I chuckle.  
I pepper his face with kisses as I make my way toward the stair's, he's being stubborn, trying to keep his pout but I see his lips quiver, suppressing a smile.  
"Tweeeek~"  
"Tweeeeeky~"  
"My adorable boyfriend Tweeker's~"  
"Shudap" Tweek's face flushes. He presses his lips to mine briefly before pulling away and smirking. "I'll make you sleep on the floor."  
I put on my best puppy dog eyes.  
I must not be very good because Tweek burst's out laughing. He quickly buries his face in my chest muffling his laugh's, sending vibration's through me.  
This is my first time in Tweek's house, so now that I've reached the top of the stair's I have no idea which room is his. As I much as I love hearing him laugh, I have to interuppt him to find out.  
"Tweeker's, which room is yours?"  
He look's up briefly, pointing at one of the door's before returning his head to my chest, still laughing. Are my puppy dog eye's that bad? -_-  
I enter the room, Tweek's hand roam's the wall finding the light switch, I lightly kick the door shut behind us. Tweek's room is pretty plain, a cluttered desk in front of the window and his bed, nothing else, not even any posters. I make my way straight to his bed. Dropping him on it.  
"AGH! OH JESUS! ARE YOU T-TRYING TO KILL ME!?"  
"It's less than a 2 foot drop Tweeker's." I deadpan.  
"T-THAT'S! EVEN SO!"  
"A 2 foot drop, onto a soft bed."  
"I-I I COULD HAVE D-DIED FROM SHOCK!!!"  
"Hmm... I'm sure I can 'shock' you to death in other, more... pleasurable? ways." I say, climbing onto his bed, looming over him, smirking as I stare into his wide green eye's.  
His face flushes and he bites his bottom lip. Is he trying to seduce me? We said we wouldn't have sex, yet he's wearing that kind of expression, while we're on his bed?!  
He's a demon!  
"Are you trying to tempt me?"  
"W-what!? what a-a you t-talking about?!?!"  
"You've got such a lustful expression on your face. It's like your begging me to take you right now."  
"JESUS CHRIST! T-THAT'S THAT'S YOUR FAULT!! C-CLIMBING ON TOP OF M-ME S-SAYING THOSE KIND OF THINGS! S-SOUNDING ALL S-S-S-SEXYYYYYY!"  
"Heh you think I sound sexy?"  
"GAHH"  
I lean down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, as much as I'd love to tear all his clothes of right now, I don't want him to think I'm only interested in sex. I roll off of Tweek, onto my side, draping an arm over his waist.  
He looks confused and... disappointed?  
"Were you hoping I'd something, Tweeker's?"  
"NO! Agh. I-I-m j-just... we just u-usually do IT today. ngh."  
"Well, we said we wouldn't."  
"Y-yea. I g-guess we did."  
"Hmmm. Say. Next time we do it, do you want to top?"  
"Top? hmm top. AGH OH JESUS! T-T-THAT'S T-TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!"  
"haha well to be honest. I would rather top, cuz you're so cute. And erotic. And sexy. And.."  
"AGGGGH ENOUGH." Tweek roll's on top of me, covering my mouth with both of his hand's. He's red as a tomato and breathing hard. I lick his hand's. He yanks them away, wiping them clean on my hoodie.  
"I'm just saying. I'm ok either way. So if you ever want to top, don't be afraid to say so." I take one of his hand's, kissing it, as I look into his eye's. "I don't want anymore misunderstandings because we don't communicate."  
"O-okay."  
"AH I FORGOT!! C-CRAIG!!! I L-L-L-LIKE YOU TOO!!" Tweek closed his eye's and screamed it. Gosh he's so adorable.  
"Of course you do darling! I'm fabulous!"  
"Pfft you're such a d-dork."  
"Correction. I'm your dork."  
"'M-my dork."  
"Your sleepy dork."  
With that I wrapped my arm's around Tweek, rolling us over so that I'm on top of him, I can't resist kissing him, since he look's so fucking adorable but I keep it light, it's hard enough controlling myself as it is.  
I get off the bed, walking over to the light switch, flicking it off. I go back to the bed, pulling Tweek's body to mine.  
"W-wait ngh, we're sleeping like this!?"  
"I don't have the will power to stop myself if you take your clothes off.  
"O-oh. G-goodnight Craig."  
"Goodnight Tweeker's."


End file.
